Secret Keepers
by Encased Memories
Summary: Secret Keepers, those who are chosen to keep certain individuals or groups' whereabouts, well, a secret. Though there are two kinds of Secret Keepers: Faux Secret Keepers & Traditional Secret Keepers. I, Hermione Granger, recently learned of my family's true nature. One major problem, the people my family are TSK's for is none other than Lily & James Potter.


**Karma Kaotic's Note(s) & Disclaimer(s):**

First: I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters, or anything else that may seem familiar. I do, however, own my imagination which was used to create this fanfiction.

Second: Reviews are most appreciated, but I will not be hounding you all to do so. It does keep me informed on how well you, as the readers, take to my fanfiction.

Third: Please read and enjoy, I wrote this literally at 3:12 am. I was not able to sleep, thus this lovely thing was born.

* * *

 **†๛† Secret Keepers †๛†**

 _Chapter One: Meeting James & Lily Potter_

It was the end of my third year at Hogwarts, and it had been just as hectic, if not more so, than the previous two years. My first year brought news that the once thought dead Dark Lord had actually been at Hogwarts. Granted he was sharing a body with a fool of wizard. My second year, well, I missed a good chunk of it. What with being petrified and all. That was the year the whole school learned that the legendary Chamber of Secrets and its inhabitant were not just myths, but actual truth. And with third year come and gone, it was filled with an escapee from Azkaban, a werewolf for a professor, as well as a truth come to light. But only to a select few.

As I stepped through the barriers of Platform 9 and ¾ and into my parents' car, I could not help but be excited as to what this next school year will bring. Unfortunately, whatever does happen will more than likely be involved with Voldemort, excuse me: the Dark Lord. Even with this knowledge, I certainly did not expect that the craziness would start earlier than the next school term. Nor did I expect to be so heavily involved.

It wasn't until a week and a half into my summer holiday did I notice the strange attitudes of my parents. Usually they would happily tell me which relative we were going to visit and go on about how they couldn't wait to go to places like Paris, Italy, and at one point in time, America. Though we would never make it farther than our driveway before someone came to their practice with a dental emergency. It wasn't until one morning when I couldn't help but question their new found quietness.

"Is something wrong?" Mum and dad exchanged looks before looking into my eyes, which I'm sure showed signs of worry.

"What makes you think something is wrong, buttercup?" Dad asked, placing the plate of mixed berry pancaked onto the kitchen table.

"You guys are not as excited this summer holiday. I was wondering if something had come up while I was at Hogwarts."

Mum sighed as she set the syrup pitcher and small bowl full of butter on the table. Sitting in the chair to the right of me, with dad taking the seat to the right of her.

"Hermione, dear, there is something your father and I have been keeping from you."

Bubbles of anxiety began to form in my gut. Whatever was about to be said did not bode good news. Looking into each of their eyes I steeled myself for the worst, whatever it may be.

"Are you guys secretly Death Eaters?" I couldn't help but blurt out the first thing that came to mind. I flushed with embarrassment as they chuckled lightly.

"Oh heavens no!" Mum smiled, taking my hands into hers. For some reason, this always seemed to calm me down.

"Buttercup," I looked to my dad, "What we are about to tell you cannot be retold to either of your friends. Only a select few know."

I nodded my head in understanding. Mum and dad shared another meaningful look with one another, making my curiosity grow.

"Ever heard of the term, secret keeper?"

Furrowing my brows, I tried to think as to why those two words sounded familiar. Then it hit me, I heard them first from none other than Sirius Black, the supposed convict that escaped Azkaban and was also innocent. Being frame for James and Lily Potter's death.

"I actually heard of it a few months ago. Although I wasn't given a detailed description of what it meant." I couldn't help but smile at their amused looks, as if they should have known I would come across it. "Wait, secret keepers are mainly known throughout the wizarding world. How in the world did you two hear about it?"

At the flash of discomfort in their eyes I knew I was about to learn something big, and potentially life altering. But before either of them could continue, there was a knock at the front door. Automatically I made my way to answer it, just barely missing the quick grabs my parents made at me. Opening the door, with the usual greeting on my tongue, I froze before seeing black.

It wasn't until about fifteen minutes later, I had asked my dad, which I had come to. Groaning I realized I had been placed on my bed and I could hear my parents voices and two unrecognizable voices. Although I had a pretty good guess as to who they belonged to. Cautiously, I made my way to the back to the kitchen where I found my parents happily talking to our guests.

"Mum, dad, would you kindly explain to me as to why James and Lily Potter are in our house?" I gave myself a mental pat on the back at how calm and steady my voice was. Keeping my face voice of any emotion, other than pure curiosity, I sat back down in my vacant seat.

I could feel four sets of eyes watching, most likely bewildered at how calm I was, as I piled four mixed berry pancakes onto my plate, drowned them in syrup, topped it with a slice of butter, and proceeded to shovel my breakfast into my mouth.

"Hermione, show your manners!" I couldn't help the grin at hearing my mother's scandalized tone.

"I would, but I am starving and did not realize just how hungry I was. Besides, I am a growing girl and need all the sugar to keep up with whatever is going on."

It wasn't until after I had finished my pancakes that I realized that James Potter was looking at me with something akin to respect, Lily Potter's look of exasperation, mum's disbelieving look, and dad's proud yet reprimanding look.

"What? A girl has to have some way to deal with unwanted stress."

"Stress?" James questioned, confused.

"Yes, stress. Before I answered the door, my parents were about to tell me something that I was absolutely not allowed to tell anyone, except for those select few that knew. Assuming, what with you two at our door, you both were the secret that I should not speak of. Knowing that you both are alive, and obviously well, I cannot help but think of the fact that I now have to keep the truth of you both from my best friend, who happens to be your son. Your son who believes you both to be dead, as do the rest of the wizarding world."

There was silence as I let the four adults soak in my reasoning for my choice of wording. James and Lily showed looks of discomfort and guilt, mum seemed sheepish, and my dad, well his reaction surprised me, as well as the others.

"That's my little buttercup!" He reached past mum and squeezed one of my hands lovingly. "Such a bright head on those dainty shoulders. I told you see was mature in both intelligence and personality!"

I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks from his praise. It didn't hurt that it gave me a warm feeling, knowing that he, at least, expected this type of reaction from me.

"She sure is mature, though I worry that she is a bit too calm with our presence and knowledge that we are actually alive." Lily spoke, her concerns evident. "I mean, no offence dear, but you are only thirteen."

"Actually, Mrs. Potter, my birthday is in September and I will, theoretically speaking, be turning fifteen."

"What do you mean, theoretically?" I rubbed the back of my neck, a nervous habit of mine that I have been trying to get rid of. "Well, this past school term, I've been allowed to have a time turner in my possession so that I would be able to take double the classes, since I couldn't decide which ones I absolutely wanted to take." Sheepishly, I observed their reactions.

"D-double the classes?" James weakly questioned. "Merlin, I thought one set of classes was torture."

"A time turner?" Lily frowned. "How were you able to convince the Ministry to allow a third year to be in possession of one?" Her words were not condescending, but more intrigued than anything. My parents could only look at me in disbelief and if I was not mistaken, they seemed to also be proud.

"Well, it took a lot of convincing on Professor Dumbledore's part, but when I sent in a formal request, explaining my reasons for needing one, they begrudgingly let me have one."

"Begrudgingly?"

I smiled at James, "Yes, because everyone knows that the Ministry is full of greedy prats who think that their collection 'toys' should only be for their use. That and they didn't want word to get out that Dumbledore subtly hinted that he was thinking of taking up their offer as Minister of Magic. Fortunately, Fudge is a paranoid little bugger and eagerly agreed to our requests."

"First of all, watch your language young lady." I blushed at mum's words. "Second, your way with convincing others leaves me an awe and somewhat unnerved."

"Why is that?"

"Because, buttercup, how do you think I managed to rope her into marrying me?" Dad gave an exaggerated wink as he laid a sloppy kiss on mum's cheek.

Rolling my eyes at my parents, I turned to the Potters. "If I may be so bold, why are you guys alive, anyways?"

"That is where we come in." I looked to my parents, confusion filling my thoughts.

"Prepare for a long story, buttercup, it may take a while for us to explain, and even longer for you to fully comprehend it." With those words said, courtesy of dad, I was told a new version of what led to that fateful night at Godric's Hollow.


End file.
